


Druid Dragon

by TakashiPantherShiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Modification, Other, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakashiPantherShiro/pseuds/TakashiPantherShiro
Summary: Shiro turns into a dragon via his cybernetic arm.





	Druid Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> open starter on Tumblr.

The sound of his heart beating fast and hard, when Shiro gazed upwards at the ring of Galra about him. His eyes blinking out the bright light they struck him with. Amounts of pure quintessential power surge through him, and it was too much.

The Cybernetic arm inching over the muscle of his arm and over his chest in his horror. He screamed, it was like liquid hot metal rippling over the scarred flesh. Any moment he wake up surely. But it kept enveloping him. Those frightened eyes frantically running back and forth as it even covered his face.

A loud rumbling sound came from his chest, when he felt the restraints and table give away. His neck seem to stretch, with majestic crown of horn atop his head and he grew a tail that thrashed at the druids trying to flee from the spell gone wrong.

The silver dragon awoke and spread outwards his giant wing span and he was breathing dark flames of quintessence fire. Wrecking the ritual room, and breaking the rune looking him in place, when his claws raked at the seal.


End file.
